


New Phenomenon

by noimrockandroll (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't read this it's bad, M/M, Tags Are Hard, alex is an idiot lol, based on a prompt, dO iT yOu WoNt, death is inevitable and pain is real, god i would shove a hanger up my ass for lams, haha edgy lmao, i changed the prompt up a bit but sTILL!1, i was just writing to fill The Void Of Emptiness, modern ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noimrockandroll
Summary: Alexander is an idiot and John is almost 100% done with his shit.Also, Lafayette is there.*cough* this is bad and it was the first story i wrote after finally getting into hamilton *cough*





	New Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

John pressed a damp towel against Alexander’s wound, eyebrows narrowed in concentration, trying not to let the water drip on the ground.

Lafayette observed as blood stained the white towel. “Why is he bleeding?” He asked, trying to get a better look at where the blood was coming from on Alexander’s arm.

“Because he’s an idiot,” John grumbled. “Pass me another damp towel, Laf.” He did as told, putting the towel under water and passing it to him.

"Love you too!” Alexander teased, grinning down at his kneeling boyfriend. It seemed like he did not care that he was just cut and blood was gushing out of him.

Lafayette listened to the mumble of curses under John’s breath. “I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to spontaneously start bleeding.”

“I think it’s a new phenomenon.” He retorted, starting to wrap bandages around Alexander’s arm. 

Alexander squirmed at the uncomfortable texture of the bandage. “Move one more time and I’ll stab you and not help you with the wound.” John snapped, gripping onto his shoulder tightly.

“Do it, you won’t!” He shot back.

John sighed as he finished dressing Alexander’s arm. He got up to his feet and pecked him on the forehead. “Next time, don’t walk into a steak knife when I’m holding it in perfect view of you.”

“Fine,” Alexander said, rolling his shoulders. “No promises though.”


End file.
